Why Ya Wanna
by LiveInLoveAndLaughter
Summary: Five years ago Killian walked out on Emma, now he's back in their sleepy little town.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: This is just a short AU story based on the song "Why Ya Wanna" by Jana Kramer**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

**Part I**

_Out of all of the places in this little town_

_Yeah you had to come walking in here and sit down_

_I'm hiding and hoping, my face ain't too red_

_Since we've been over been trying like crazy to get you out of my head_

"_Why Ya Wanna" Jana Kramer_

* * *

_Three Years Earlier_

Sheriff Emma Swan shut the door to their apartment with a small snick of the latch, "Killian?" She called out. She was met with an eery silence as she unclipped her gun from her belt and slid her badge off, dropping both into a drawer by the front door before she toed off her boots and hung her leather jacket on the hook. Winter was fast approaching in the small town of Storybrooke, Maine. It was a time of year she'd only just begun to love when she'd met Killian five years ago. She loved it because she finally had someone. Five years ago when together they fled Tallahassee, Florida after meeting in a convenience store chasing the same guy they both wanted the payout on to make a new life. They'd bought a map of the United States and drunkenly chose Maine. Somehow they'd wound up in this small town where she was now the Sheriff (after the previous sheriff's untimely death), and he captained a fishing ship (a childhood dream of his).

Moving further into the apartment she frowned at the chilliness in the air, usually he would've turned the heat up at this point. It was then that she realized his car had been in the parking lot, so if he wasn't home he walked somewhere, "Killian?" She called out again. Turning to the kitchen she stopped short. Two suitcases were sitting next to him and he sat at the table, his flask of rum loosely held between his fingers. "Killian?"

He glanced up at her and an apologetic smile graced his lips. He was leaving her. Just like everyone else. Just like Neal. Just like her parents. Just like every foster family. He was leaving her. She felt her stomach drop. "I was wondering when you'd be able to tear yourself away from the office." His Irish accent was thick, a sign that he'd either made his way through a good portion of the flask or that he was holding back tears. The only other times when it was that thick was when they were making love or he was just waking up from sleep. Clearly the latter two were not viable explanations.

She bit her lip. They'd been having that fight a lot lately. He'd been upset by her long hours, and even when David Nolan came on as a deputy and he hoped she'd work less, she still seemed to live at the station. "David's on call tonight. I thought we could order in. It'd be more fun to bail on Ruby and Victor and Mary Margaret and David, besides it's not like David or Victor can drink tonight since they're both on call." Her eyes flicked to his luggage, "You have somewhere else to be, though, it seems."

He screwed the cap on his flask and nodded, standing, "I can't do this anymore."

Emma willed the tears back, "Can't do what?" She whispered.

"I can't be your wife."

She sucked in a harsh breath at his harsh words. He said it like it was a bad thing. "What?"

"I can't keep coming home from work and not have you here, I can't keep waking up in the middle of the night and find you gone, I can't keep worrying about you getting hurt,"

"Killian," Emma dropped to her knees in front of him, grabbing his hands, "this is Storybrooke, Maine. There isn't anyone dangerous here. They're all just a bunch of nuisances who like to cause trouble at inconvenient hours."

"I got an offer." He blurted out.

Emma's eyes widened, "An offer? A job offer?"

He nodded, "Down in Boston. I've already accepted it."

She rocked back onto the heels of her feet, "And you didn't feel like you should discuss it with me first? You didn't feel like maybe I might want to go with you?"

"You're not going with me. Your life is here." He reached up and carded his hand through her hair. "Your home is here. You finally found it, Swan. You shouldn't lose it."

Pushing his hand away she stood up and screamed at him, "Are you that much of a fucking moron, Jones?" She took a ragged breath, "My home is with you. It's not a place. It's a person. It's in your heart." She sighed and felt like pulling her hair out, "I thought this was finally figured out. We've been together for five years, and it hasn't always been pretty, but these last two have been fucking amazing. I thought we finally figured it out."

Killian stood abruptly, "I'm sure I'll see you someday, Swan." He pressed a kiss to her forehead, pocketed his flask and picked up his two bags.

Her feet were glued to the floorboards for a good fifteen minutes. Her eyes were focused on the apartment key on the kitchen table. Picking it up, she shoved in into her pockets, turned, grabbed her coat and boots and trudged down to the street, tugging everything on as she stumbled into the chilly night. Her eyes landed on the now vacant parking spot.

_He was actually gone. _

OUAT

"Em!" Ruby called from behind the countertop at Granny's just as Emma walked in, "I thought you and your sexy captain had plans to stay in tonight?" She winked, "Which was why you were not planning on joining Victor, Mary Margaret, David and me tonight." She paused, "Wait, why are you here and not with your sexy captain?" Emma opened her mouth to speak, but in typical Ruby fashion, the woman just kept talking, "Or do you need some whipped cream or chocolate for your night in?" She winked as Emma sat down. Without saying a word, Emma placed Killian's key on the countertop, "What's that?"

"Killian's key." Emma whispered.

"Why do you have Killian's key?" Ruby asked as she eyed the key like it was a snake about to bite her.

"Because when I got home today he had his bags packed." Ruby's mouth opened, but no sound came out so Emma continued, "He left for Boston. To take a new job." She put her head in her hands, "And I had no fucking clue it was coming."

"I'm texting Mary Margaret. We're having a girls night." Ruby slipped her phone out of her pocket.

"Just please not at my place. I can't, I just can't go back there." Emma looked up and she knew she looked like that lost little girl that Killian met in Tallahassee five years ago, not like the strong, independent sheriff she'd become. Because he left her.

He really left her.

_Present Day_

Emma gently rubbed her hand over the back of her neck as she tossed her pad and pen on the countertop at Granny's. She'd just written a whole slew of tickets and David was wrangling the troublemakers into jail cells at that moment. Ruby chuckled as she sat the already made hot chocolate in front of her, "Rough day at the office?"

Emma groaned, "Just a break in and scuffle at the library. The idiot stole a book he could've just checked out. Belle clocked him and Gold tried to shoot him. What a waste of my time." She rolled her eyes at the thought of Will Scarlett, Storybrooke's own petty thief and miscreant, Mr. Gold, the town's unlikeable owner, and Belle, his girlfriend everyone liked.

Ruby leaned over and grinned, "Just a fabulous day in the life of the sheriff of small town Storybrooke." She winked playfully.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Well at list I'm not wrestling drug addicts or murders to the ground on a normal basis, which is exactly what I'd be doing if I," Emma swallowed hard and didn't complete her thought. It was still hard even three years later to talk about it.

"That's not all you'd be doing if you moved to _Boston_." Ruby grimaced. Three years later Ruby still maintained that if she talked about it enough and hated _him_ enough she'd be able to finally move on.

"Can we not discuss _him_ today?" Emma moaned to her best friend. "Honestly, he is all you've wanted to talk about for the past four days. He left three years ago. That ship has long since sailed."

Ruby's eyes moved to the door as it opened and the bells above it jingled, "Interesting choice of words." Ruby nodded behind Emma, pushing herself off the countertop to go check on Leroy.

Emma turned and her eyes narrowed at the sight in front of her.

Speak of the devil and he doth appear.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

**Part II**

_So why you wanna show up in an old t-shirt that I love_

_Why you gotta tell me that I'm looking good_

_Don't know what you were thinking, you were doing_

_Moving in for a hug like you don't know I'm coming unglued_

_Why you gotta, why you wanna make me keep wanting you_

"_Why Ya Wanna" Jana Kramer_

* * *

Of all of the towns he could wander to it had to be _Storybrooke?_ It couldn't be some other random small coastal Maine town. It had to be the town he _abandoned_ her in. He had to know she'd still be here. He was right to an extent, these people were her home. They'd stuck by her when she was wary and untrusting, well at least some of them had. They gave her a job. They elected her to the sheriff position despite the mayor's best efforts to keep her away. He had to know she'd still be here.

On the other hand, he knew her past, he knew she was a runner by nature, but for _five_ years she stayed with him. She didn't run even when things were hard and they'd broken up. He knew she was in their relationship for the long haul. He had to know that about her. She jammed the heels of her hands into her eyes and kept her head down.

Of all the places to eat in Storybrooke he had to come to the diner her best friend ran and he knew that. He knew that because he knew everything about her. _Bastard_. Keeping her head down, she tried to determine where he would sit so she could make a speedy exit.

She watched him from the corner of her eye with a man she'd seen in town a few times over the past month. He was Mayor Mills's new boyfriend. Robin Locksley. Of course Regina would fucking find a boyfriend who was friends with _him_.

She saw them take over a booth and she had to let out a groan. She'd given him that t-shirt. It was now faded and worn and it didn't matter because he looked so damn _good_. And then he was moving towards the countertop.

"Fancy meeting you here, Swan." Emma swallowed her hot chocolate hard and resisted the urge to slug him. _The paperwork wouldn't be worth it._

"Yes, well I actually live here, Jones. Remember? I'm still right where you fucking left me." She spun in her chair, "What are you doing in my town?"

"Robin wanted me to meet his girlfriend. I tried to explain I knew her, I mean who can forget the evil queen of a mayor, but it didn't seem to matter. He wanted me to meet her again." He rolled his eyes and grinned down at her as he leaned against the countertop. _Just how could he be so happy and nice when he left me? _His eyes traveled from the top of her blonde head down to her red leather jacket all the way down to her brown boots, "You look good, Swan." He smiled softly at her, "Then again you always did."

Emma stood up abruptly, "No," She told him, her finger wagging in his face, "you don't get to do that." She was acutely aware that everyone in the diner was staring at them, "You don't get to come back here after walking out on me with no good reason. You don't get to do that. You know how much that would hurt me. You know that everyone I have ever loved has walked out on me. And you knew that walking out on me was the _worst_ thing you could do to me." She took a ragged breath, "So no, you don't get to come back into _my _town and pretend like nothing happened and shoot me those smiles and compliments and innuendos like we're old buddies. We are most certainly not old buddies. So I suggest you go piss off Regina like you're so good at and then head back to Boston and just stay out of my life." She turned to the countertop, "I'll see you tonight, Ruby." She muttered before pushing past Killian to head back to the station.

Ruby grimaced at Killian when the door shut with a slam, "You had to know she'd still be pissed."

"It's been three years."

"You know her better than anyone, Jones. You know how much she loved you. You had to know she'd still be in love with you." Ruby shook her head, "What you did was seriously fucked up."

He bowed his head with a sad smile, "I know that, Ruby." He whispered, "But I didn't have a choice."

Ruby rolled her eyes, "Because a job on a _boat_ is more important than Emma." She snorted.

Killian banged his hand on the countertop, "It had nothing to do with a job."

"That's what Emma said. That's what she said when she showed up here with your key _devastated._"

"I couldn't tell her,"

"Couldn't tell her what?" Ruby hissed, flinging her rag across the top of the counter, "That you said you felt like her wife? That she worked too much? That she wasn't there enough for you? That she wasn't _enough?_ Because I think you know better than I do just how often she's heard that in her life. You were the last person she needed to hear that from."

"It was never about her not being enough." Killian snapped, his voice lowering and his accent growing thicker. "It had everything to do with me not being enough and"

"And what?" Ruby demanded.

"And I just," he paused again.

Ruby rolled her eyes, "You know what, I'm not the one you need to explain yourself to, that would be Emma. And I'd stay away from David. He wants to beat your ass for leaving her like that." She advised before grabbing the coffee pot and walking off.

Robin came up behind him, "So the blonde was Emma." Killian nodded silently, "Well you said it was going to be bad."

"It's going to be worse than bad." Killian murmured. "I really did a number on her." He sighed, "I'm an ass."

"That may be putting it lightly." Robin pointed out. He shrugged, "Look, mate, all you have to do is explain why you left. The real reason, not some bullshit about a job or your relationship."

Killian ducked his head, "She's going to be furious with me."

"She's already furious with you. From that smack down I'm not sure you could make it any worse."

Killian nodded his head, "Good point."

"Well, well, well, I heard there was quite a conflict happening at Granny's. I never expected it to be you, Mr. Jones."

Killian's shoulders tensed at the voice, turning he faced Mr. Gold, "I'm just passing through."

"That better be all, dearie." Gold nodded his head at Robin before leaving the diner, the little bell chiming brightly at them.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

**Part III**

_I wish you had on sunglasses to cover up those blue eyes_

_I wish you said something mean to make me glad that you said goodbye_

_Why can't you look off somewhere if you catch me staring at you_

_Why can't you be cold like any old good ex would do_

_So why you wanna show up in an old t-shirt that I love_

_Why you gotta tell me that I'm looking good_

_Don't know what you were thinking, you were doing_

_Moving in for a hug like you don't know I'm coming unglued_

_Why you gotta, why you wanna make me keep wanting_

_Keep wanting you_

"_Why Ya Wanna" Jana Kramer_

* * *

Killian flagged the bartender at The Rabbit Hole down for another rum. The dinner Robin forced him to with Regina was a bloody disaster, not that he had expected anything less. They always did hate each other. He just needed to get out of this town before anything happened. He took a long sip of his rum. He needed to get out before anything happened to Emma.

"Ruby, I really just wanted to stay in tonight and sulk. Was that so much to ask for?" Killian's head raised at her voice. She was standing right next to him, with her back to him and she didn't even seem to know.

"Yes it is too much to ask. Oh, there's a table, I'm going to snag it. You know how Mary Margaret hates standing. Get me a vodka cranberry." Ruby ordered before turning.

"I know you're there, Jones." Emma sighed before turning around. Her green eyes connecting with his too blue ones. They were different now, though, they were sad. The light behind them seemed to have burned out, "Bad dinner with the evil queen?" She asked.

Killian couldn't help but smile a little, "Understatement."

Emma looked down into her glass of whiskey, "You just left, Killian." She whispered. She hated that she sounded so broken in front of him. And she hated that she just wanted to drown in his eyes. Instead she took a long sip of the whiskey.

Killian closed his eyes, "I know, love. Trust me, though, it was the right thing to do."

"How could just leaving me be the right thing?"

Killian looked up at her standing form and sighed, his hand reaching out on its own accord to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. Against her will she leaned into the touch, "Emma, I never wanted to leave you." He whispered. His hand loosened around the now empty tumbler of rum that was making him dangerously honest.

"Then why did you?"

Looking around Killian sighed, "We can't talk about this now."

Emma frowned and grabbed his wrist when he moved to stand, "I deserve an answer Killian, don't just push me off, I want an answer and I want it now." She threw back the rest of her whiskey, determined to get what she needed so she could put him behind her, so she could _finally _move on.

Killian sighed and threw cash on the countertop, grabbing her hand he pulled her out the back exit, "He made me leave." He admitted when the door slammed shut behind them.

Emma's brow furrowed, "He? Who is he?"

"He just killed her in front of me and there was nothing I could, I tried to, but the cops just, and then you," He buried his head in his hands, letting the heels of his palm drive into his eyes.

Emma pulled his hands away, "Okay, Killian, I think you're talking about Milah, but you're not making much sense, what the fuck happened three years ago?"

"Her husband lives here."

Emma dropped his hands, "He lives _here_? In Storybrooke? I thought you were living in England when,"

"I was." Killian sighed and took a seat on the steps. "Do you remember when we moved here, how wonderful this place was?"

Emma stood in front of him, her arms crossed, "Yeah, well it seemed like we'd both found a home here."

Killian shook his head, "I mean how happy the people were." Emma frowned and thought about. The town did seem lighter than it did now. "Who was missing the first four years we lived here?"

Emma stared down at him, "Gold. He was in a physical rehab facility in Boston from a car accident or something. When he came back to town everything shifted and," Emma paused, "oh."

"He was Milah's husband." Killian whispered. "When he showed up it was like having the rug ripped out from under me. It was like this perfect life I'd formed, we'd formed, just shattered."

Sitting next to him, Emma took his hand, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to the day I saw him in town, I was going to tell you that night when we got home from work, but then he showed up at the docks just as I was leaving, he told me our past should be kept there." Killian dropped his head, "He shot her right in front of me. I know what he can do, and I didn't want him to do it to you so I just kept my mouth shut. And for a few months it seemed like we could just move on."

"Is he why you left?"

Nodding, Killian continued, "He threatened to take you from me. He just showed up one day and explained in that calm voice how I should know what it's like to lose someone I love, like losing Milah wasn't enough, and so he was going to take you. I told him we'd leave. I knew you'd understand and that you'd pack up and go with me, but then he told me that I should be the only one to go." Killian paused, "He chased us from Scotland down to England. He found us in a different bloody country. It wouldn't be hard to find us in New York or Los Angeles or some sodding port town in Washington state." He hung his head, "So I left."

"But you said, a job?"

Shaking his head, he replied, "I didn't have a job. I just left for Boston. I met Robin, he offered me a job and I just fell into it."

"Killian, you should've told me. I can take care of myself. You shouldn't have dealt with this alone. And why tell me now?" She stood up and started pacing, "Do you think his threat is just over?"

"Of course it's not over." Killian yelled, "Of course he'll never just go away, but I just, bloody hell, I miss you, Emma. I feel like I haven't been able to breathe in three years without you and I just can't do it anymore." Grabbing her face he pulled her into a kiss and she hated herself for how easily she melted in his arms. Her lips were pliant under his, they always had been. The man was unfairly good at kissing. It was like his lips had been made for her.

Gently shoving him away, she wiped her mouth, "I can't just forgive you for leaving me. I can't just fall into you, Killian." She whispered.

Hanging his head, Killian nodded, "I know." He sighed, "I should go. I'm staying at Granny's if you want to talk more."

OUAT

Emma curled up in a ball on her sofa. She felt like she'd cried enough for a lifetime over this man. She wanted to hate him, but she couldn't because he left to protect her. She wanted to forgive him, but she couldn't because he abandoned her. She just didn't know what she was feeling. She sighed gratefully when the door opened and David sat down next to her.

"Where does Mary Margaret think you are?"

"The station." David mumbled, opening the bottle of Jack and handing it to her.

She took a long swig, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand before handing him the bottle, "Thanks."

He took his own sip, "So, what happened?"

"He told me why he left. He told me the truth." Emma whispered.

"And, do I get to punch him?" David asked hopefully.

Emma shook her head and bit her lip, taking another long drag of the whiskey. "Do you remember when I told you about a woman named Milah?" David nodded and took the handle back, "Her husband is Gold."

David choked on the swig of whiskey he'd just taken, "What?"

"I know, he said Gold came to the docks when he got back from physical therapy and threatened him so Killian kept his mouth shut." David scrunched up his face at that, "And that's okay, I can forgive that, but then I guess Gold wanted him to hurt so he threatened to kill me if Killian didn't leave town. So he left. He just left me."

"He could've taken you with him. Or had you meet him. Or come back sooner than three years and explained." David challenged.

Emma raked her hands through her hair, dislodging her bun, "I know, I know, but I just, God, why did he have to come back at all? I've been doing fine, I've been better. Why did he have to come back. He should've just stayed gone."

David took the whiskey from her before she could take another sip and took her hands, "Ems, you haven't been fine. You've been missing him like crazy. For better or worse, he's your other half. We both know it."

"That's easy coming from Prince Charming and fucking Snow White incarnate." Emma snapped.

"Hey you and I both know it wasn't always easy with us. I was married, we cheated, we were just lucky Kathryn wanted out just as badly, that she was in love with someone else. We made our mistakes. This is just Killian's."

"But he abandoned me."

"And I'll be sure to punch him for it." David told her, smiling when Emma laughed a little. "I just think you should talk to him about it. Let him explain more. Maybe when he hasn't been drinking. Then I think maybe we should talk to Regina about getting Gold out of town or arrested or deported or something."

Sighing, Emma nodded, "You know it would've been better if he didn't look so damn good when he came back into town. Or if he'd been a dick."

David wrapped his arm around her and hugged her, "I know, Ems."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time_

**Part IV**

_Why, why, why would you tell me that you'll call me up sometime_

_Maybe we can get a drink and just catch up_

_Like that'd be enough, no that ain't enough_

_Why you gotta show up in an old t-shirt that I love_

_Why you gotta tell me that I'm looking good_

_Don't know what you were thinking, you were doing_

_Moving in for a hug like you don't know I'm coming unglued_

_Why you gotta, why you wanna make me keep wanting you_

"_Why Ya Wanna" Jana Kramer_

* * *

Emma bit her lip and took a breath, knocking carefully on the front door.

When it flew open, Emma's eyes immediately gravitated downward to see a little boy, one who definitely did _not_ belong to Mayor Mills. Squatting down, she smiled, "Hi, I'm Sheriff Emma, is Mayor Mills home?"

The boy nodded, "Regina!" He squealed, "Sheriff Emma is here." He spun and skidded down the hall, leaving the door wide open.

Emma straightened as Regina came sprinting into the hallway, snatching the boy up in the air and tickling him, "What is going on, Roland?" She asked with a laugh.

His answering giggle forced the shocked look off of Emma's face, replacing it with a wide grin, "Sheriff Emma is here!" He repeated through laughs.

Regina's eyes moved over Roland's head and connected with Emma's, "Sheriff, what can I do for you?" Regina gently placed Roland on the ground, "How about I make you some popcorn and I'll put a movie in while Sheriff Emma and I talk?" Regina suggested.

Emma watched fascinated as Regina set Roland up in the living room before leading her into her study, cracking the door open just to keep tabs on the boy, "Is that Robin's son?"

Regina smiled, "Yes." Sitting she motioned for Emma to join her, "What can I do for you?"

Emma bit her lip, "I need to tell you something I found out last night. I'm not sure what to do with it, but David suggested I come to you. Actually, he told me to have Killian explain more first, but I just can't go over there right now. I need a moment to process I guess."

"What's going on, Miss Swan?" Regina asked impatiently.

"Mr. Gold killed his wife." Emma blurted out. At Regina's disbelieving look, Emma leaned back with a sigh and proceeded to tell her about Gold and Killian's history. "I had no idea until last night. And he's threatened to kill me if Killian doesn't stay away. Apparently his idea of sick and twisted revenge is to make everyone else as miserable as he is."

"Well, in the United States there is no statute of limitations on murder, and while I can't necessarily speak certainly for the UK, I'm sure they feel the same." Regina tapped her fingers against the arm of the sofa, "I'm sure the United States government would rather _not_ have a murderer in their borders. Well, another murderer anyways."

"Do you really think we could deport him?" Emma asked, leaning forward.

"The governor doesn't care for him." Regina dropped her voice, "In fact, the governor is looking for a way to disqualify any candidates that run with Gold's support for state legislature."

"So if we get the governor involved," Emma began, "we could get him out of Storybrooke."

"We may be able to get him out of the US, Miss Swan." Regina leaned back, "We're going to need to talk to Mr. Jones, though." The mayor grimaced, "I don't relish the thought."

"That makes two of us." Emma murmured.

"For what it's worth, if what you say is true, then Mr. Jones left _because_ he loves you." Regina pointed out, "Not that I'd say you couldn't do better. I've never been a fan."

"So I've noticed." Emma smiled half-heartedly.

"Whatever the case, he did what he did because he cares. And I know you haven't been happy since he left."

"Since when is my happiness any concern of yours?" Emma asked with a questioning raised eyebrow.

"It's not, it's simply impossible to ignore the sad puppy dog eyes you've had going on for the last few years." Regina snapped.

"I do not,"

"Oh, but you do, and it's exhausting." Rolling her eyes, Regina stood, "What do you say we go pay Mr. Jones a visit?"

"What about Roland?" Emma asked quickly.

"I'll have Mary Margaret come watch him." Regina moved tot he phone and dialed the number of the elementary school teacher.

Fifteen minutes later Regina was pulling her Mercedes out of the driveway with Emma by her side and turning it towards Granny's.

The two women found Killian sitting with David, Robin, and Dr. Victor Whale as they ate lunch. Emma wanted to simultaneously roll her eyes and punch David and Vic for playing nice with Killian, but she couldn't find the energy in her. Instead, she followed Regina to the booth, standing awkwardly beside the mayor.

"Gentlemen, Sheriff Swan and I need a moment alone with Deputy Nolan and Mr. Jones." She glared at Vic, "Please make yourself scarce."

Emma cringed at the way Regina so easily dismissed her boyfriend. "Of course, love." And her cringe deepened at the way Robin stood up, pressed a kiss to her cheek and did as he was told.

"David's wife, Mary Margaret, who's an elementary school teacher is watching Roland." She told him before he could ask, "Roland's in wonderful hands."

"I never doubted it." Robin kissed her temple one last time before picking up his plate and following Vic to the countertop to eat with Leroy.

"What's going on now, Regina?" Killian asked in a tired voice, "Here to have me arrested for being Robin's mate?" He snapped.

Regina shook her head and motioned for David to move over, forcing Emma to sit next to Killian. "No, we're here to discuss our options with Gold."

"What?" Killian's head flew to Emma, "You shouldn't have said anything to her, and now David will know!"

"Please, Jones, I knew right after you told her." David waved it away. "Jack Daniels and I are her best friends since you left."

"Jack? At least have the discerning taste to indulge in Irish whiskey." He leered at her. It was like he couldn't help it, he was just drawn to her, and he loved watching her flustered and aggravated on his account. He always had. It was infuriating and she'd _missed_ it. And she hated herself for that.

"I think I'd had my fill of Irish for the time being." She snapped.

"Well, if you,"

"Enough." Regina held up her hands, "I did not leave Roland with Mary Margaret to come here and watch the two of you banter stupidly and pretend to not still love each other." She rolled her eyes as Emma flushed and diverted her gaze to her folded hands on the table top, "I came to discuss the possibility of getting Gold deported or at least out of Storybrooke should you care to flush out the details of your history with him so you can return and get back to being a consistent pain in my ass instead of just a vague reminder every time I have to see the pathetic lovesick look in Miss Swan's eyes."

Killian's head snapped to Emma's, "I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"What I don't get, what I can't wrap my head around, is how you thought I couldn't take care of myself, help you take of us." Emma whispered just as quietly, "I am strong enough. I promise you that. You know that."

Killian ran a hand through his hair, "Of course I know that. I bloody well know how strong and capable and independent you are."

"Then why use that against me?"

"Because if you'd died I would _never_ be able to pick myself back up again. You were like this beacon of light when I was being swallowed by the darkness. And I knew that even if I lost you to another man and I left you, you were strong enough to move on, to continue living to find another who maybe is more worthy of your love." He sighed, "But if you'd died." He shook his head, "I would die. If you died the world would be an infinitely darker place."

"Who the fuck do you think you are to determine who I deem worthy of my love?" She snapped. "Dear God, Killian, are you that daft to not know that it's _always _been you and probably always will be. Why do you think I've been making Regina nauseous with my apparently pathetic eyes? Because even after how you ripped my own heart out I still love you. Apparently I'm that much of a self-loathing person to still _want_ someone who left me."

"You still want me?" Killian's eyes lit up.

Emma held up her hands, "Wanting and acting on those wants are two different things. _If_ I decide to act on them, it's not just going to go back to the way things were. It's going to be different. I don't trust you not to hide your secrets from me. I don't trust you not to leave me again. You're going to have to rebuild that trust. You're going to have to _earn_ me." She sighed and faced Regina and David, "The first order of business is dealing with Gold."

"I agree, and frankly that's the only part I wish to be apart of." Regina told them.

"Not me, I want to hover over you with my gun and watch you try to earn Emma. And when you step out of bounds I want to be the one to punch you." David quipped.

"Duly noted, mate." Killian grimaced at the thought of his former best friend clocking him for making a move on Emma or pushing her. _If _they handled Gold and _if _she decided to try to let him back in, he'd have to watch out for David.

"Regina mentioned the governor." Emma piped up.

"I'm going to arrange a meeting with him outside of Storybrooke. I think that Killian should make his way back to Boston and we'll meet him somewhere between here and there so Gold doesn't know." Regina whispered. "The governor has been working something up, it's time to find out what. Eventually we'll need international law enforcement involved if we wish rid our country of him."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

**Part V**

_Why you gotta, why you wanna make me keep wanting you_

_Why you gotta, why you wanna make me keep wanting you_

_Out of all of the places in this little town_

_Yeah you had to come walking in here and sit down_

"_Why You Wanna" Jana Kramer_

* * *

_Augusta, Maine_

"Tax evasion." Governor Nichols pushed a stack of papers in front of David, Regina, Killian and Emma. "He's not paying his taxes."

Emma frowned, "Seriously? Tax evasion? That's all you've got."

The governor rolled his eyes, "Bribes." He pushed another stack of pages at them, "Bribes to different politicians in the state. He hasn't managed to get higher than that. I was planning on taking this to the federal level. He's been trying to bribe me."

"If you don't take his bribe, Governor," Killian began, "you may be the next body."

"You wouldn't be wrong. I'm of the opinion that there are multiple bodies in his past." He pulled a file out of his briefcase, "Missing people and mysterious deaths."

"Do you have enough for an arrest?" Emma asked.

"Yes," The governor nodded definitively, "I do. And I have been planning to make it for the past few weeks. I'd like it covered by the news, when the arrest is officially made." He paused, "It would be for tax evasion until we can make the other charges stick." He explained.

"Well you have two law enforcement officers willing to look into it." Emma volunteered herself and David.

"Definitely." David agreed.

"And one mayor." Regina volunteered, "I want him out of my town."

"Shouldn't be a problem, he'll be moved to Augusta for his hearing." Governor Nichols stated flatly.

"You have the full support of my department." Emma assured him.

"I'll set it up."

"I'll get Sydney Glass from _The Mirror_ to cover it." Regina stood, "We should head back, Miss Swan." She glanced at David, "We'll see you back in Storybrooke." She paused, "Always a pleasure, Mr. Jones."

Emma smiled softly at Killian, "Drive safely." Her hand rested on his forearm for a moment before she turned and followed Regina out of the diner.

_Two Weeks Later_

"_Robert Gold was arrested on suspicion of tax evasion by federal authorities this morning in front of his shop. The Governor's office says this is just the tip of the iceberg, they are also going after Gold for bribery and murder. Sydney Glass reporting." _

Killian sat across from Emma at Granny's. Clearing her throat, she picked up her hot chocolate and took a sip, "So are you moving back here?"

Killian glanced down at his coffee, "Leroy offered me my job back." Killian stated, "He's also hired Robin." He paused, "If you don't want me to"

Emma reached across the table and let her hand rest on his, "I do," She smiled softly, "this doesn't mean, I just, if you want to I won't stop you."

Killian chuckled, "Of course I want to, love." His head fell to the side, "I just don't want to make you uncomfortable, this is a small town and you're, this is your home."

Emma bit her lip, "It's yours too, Killian. I just, you know we're not going back to the same, right?"

"I know, I know it can't be like Tallahassee." He smiled softly at her, "In the end though, it will be better." He promised her, "You now know all my secrets."

"About damn time." Emma muttered.

"I know, love." He sighed, "I'm sorry."

"I know you are, we'll figure it out, I know we will." She sighed, "I _want _to trust you. I really do."

"I'm a patient man, love. Always have been." Killian winked at her.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Don't I know it."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


End file.
